A Thousand Lifetimes
by Nefertari
Summary: The reincarnations of Aida and Radames meet again in modern times. The very heartbreaking end is posted! Keep your tissues ready and please, please (!!!) review!!! THANK YOU ALL for your support and for making my first writting experience so wonderful!
1. Preparation of an exhibit

1 A Thousand Lifetimes  
  
Part One: Preparation of an exhibit  
  
Authors note: Aida and all its characters belong to Elton John and Hyperion Theartricals, etc.  
  
„Damn it!" Chris mumbled. This was the third time he hit his head on the ceiling of this tomb. He had been in here for about an hour, looking at every detail and searching for anything that would help him to figure out how old this tomb was and what exactly it was used for. Artefacts always told a story, he knew that. If he only looked long enough he could figure it out.  
  
Chris should know, he was the head archaeologist in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City. He had been working there for almost five years and this was by far the most interesting exhibition he ever had to prepare. They just got the artefacts a couple of days ago and as usual Chris was the first one to take a look at them and determine what age they were and where exactly they came from.  
  
It was always the same procedure and for Chris this was merely routine. He unwrapped each package carefully and looked at every artefact very closely. Due to his experience he could mostly tell how old the artefact was and what it was used for. This time it was a little more difficult, though.  
  
Ever since the packages arrived from Egypt Chris felt uneasy. Although those were the most beautiful artefacts he had ever seen and they all were in an excellent shape, he felt as if someone had put a rope around his neck and pulled it tighter the more he got to know about them.  
  
Today was an especially "bad" day. Since he put his foot into this tomb he could hardly breath and a dizziness has grown up to his head.  
  
Bumm!!! "For Christ sake!!" This was the fourth time. "Concentrate, Chris, what the hell is the matter with you!", he said to himself as he felt the bump that has grown on his forehead.  
  
He decided it was time for a brake, since this wasn't getting him anywhere. There wasn't a lot of space in this tomb so he wasn't even able to stand up straight and since he was crouching for over an hour his knees and back felt numb. He took off his brown leather gloves and stepped carefully out of the tomb. Finally he could stretch and catch some fresh air. Chris was tall and his arms and legs were muscled, although not unattractively so. He kept himself in good shape by working out on a regular basis. Usually he went for a run in Central Park every morning. His work was very intense and exhausting and he needed something to compensate. Plus, since he was running on a regular basis his butt got into a really nice shape……  
  
"Ohhh, this feels good", he thought as he massaged his neck. His dark-blond hair had gotten dusty from the work and the dirt itched in his blue eyes. He looked up to the glass ceiling. It was a beautiful day in September, the sun was shining and a light breeze was blowing. The leaves were moving slowly in the wind. So peaceful. So simple. He must have stood there for almost two minutes when he felt someone was watching him from behind. Chris turned around but there was no one there.  
  
"Get a grip at yourself". He had felt like this before. Ever since he was working on this exhibition. Like someone was watching him from the dark.  
  
Maybe he was just too lonely. He hadn't had a girlfriend in …….. he couldn't even remember. His job took most of his time, he was extremely devoted, after all he was the head of the archaeologist staff of the Museum. He made very good money, lived in a nice apartment on the upper West Side of Manhattan near Central Park, had great friends and …… he was lonely. There was just no time for a relationship. At least that was always his excuse when he met a girl and thought that it could get serious. He had a couple of one-night-stands but that wasn't very satisfying either. Of course, it would take off the pressure but afterwards he felt as empty in his heart as before.  
  
Chris shook his head to get his mind of those unpleasant thoughts. He turned around to the tomb and just got ready to step back into it when a wave of emotions hit him.  
  
Suddenly he couldn't breath anymore and he began choking. Words were ringing in his head.  
  
"We'll put the world's misfortune far behind us…." What?????  
  
They got louder and louder. A piercing pain radiated through his whole body. His head felt like it would explode in a minute. Why the hell couldn't he breath anymore? Where did those words come from? The pain almost got unbearable. He couldn't stand up straight anymore. The lights began to fait and his knees gave in.  
  
"Christopher!!! Hey, are you alright?" David ran up to Chris who was by now laying on the floor. Suddenly the pain was gone, as were the voice in his head. The strength grew back into his body and he was able to stand up again.  
  
"What…what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but I heard you screaming. As I looked around the corner you were laying on the floor. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm fine. I don't know what was wrong with me. I've been feeling weird all day long."  
  
"Well, have you eaten anything yet?" David knew his boss, he had been working for him for about 2 ½ years now, ever since they met in London – where David came from. Chris was visiting an exhibition which David had prepared and he was so impressed by his work, that he asked him if he wanted to join in his team in New York City. Of course this was an opportunity which David couldn't possible turn down. Chris had a great reputation as an archaeologist and to work for someone like him, looked very good on the resume. Over the years they had also became good friends and Chris highly appreciated David's work. Although at times he could get a little annoying, especially when Chris was so busy that he would forget everything around him, most of all essential needs like food.  
  
"I guess, I haven't. I forgot". Chris knew that look in David's face very well.  
  
"I will go to the cafeteria and grap a bagel, how about that?", he quickly said before David could even open his mouth to lecture him about food again.  
  
"Very nutritious, but better than not eating at all, I guess."  
  
Chris picked up his bag and walked out the great doors to the hallway. This part of the exhibition wasn't open to the public, yet and he had to walk all the way across the museum to get to the cafeteria. While he was walking he looked into his bag searching for his wallet. Not noticing where he was going he pushed another door open and bumped into someone.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry!" Chris mumbled as he hit the young woman. His bag fell down and its inlets spread out on the floor.  
  
"Ex….Exc……Excuse me….." Was he stuttering?????  
  
He must because he was looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were as black as the night and the woman they belonged too was simply gorgeous. Her skin was dark and she was wearing a white tank-top and blue jeans. Her body was slender, yet her arms were toned. Her hair was cut short which complimented her pretty face.  
  
"Ar…..ar…..are you al….lright?" Gosh, he was stuttering again. What was wrong with him? He wasn't really a womaniser but never too shy to talk to an attractive girl. Until now.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" this voice, so soft, her intonation so…….familiar.  
  
"How about yourself?"  
  
"I ….. I…..I'm alright too, I guess." This was getting very embarrassing. Just don't blush, he thought.  
  
"Good, next time you should take a better look of where you're going."  
  
"I… I will, th….thanks."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You've got a huge bump on your head."  
  
Chris put his hand up to his forehead. "I know. I'm …ah….I was….I'm working here. At the museum. I mean, of course at the museum. Ah….Otherwise I …. ah ….wouldn't be here….ahm…."  
  
The girl lifted one eyebrow and put her head to one side. This guy was kinda strange but cute. 'He's got beautiful eyes' she thought while looking at him and listening to his hopeless ramblings. She had to smile because whatever he was saying didn't make any sense at all. 'Maybe I should release him from his pains'.  
  
"I'm Rachel." She put out her hand.  
  
"I'm, ahh……." What the hell was his name???  
  
"Christopher!!!!" A voice yelled from behind. Right. Now he remembered. Chris turned around. David was running towards him screaming his name and waving his arms up and down. He looked kind of goovy.  
  
"Christopher, you've got to take a look at this. I found something. It's amazing!"  
  
'Not now!' Chris thought. Rachel was still standing there looking at him and smiling.  
  
"I'm….. I have to…… Excuse me." That's all he could say than David graped his arm and dragged him across the hallway through the doors. There was just enough time to pick up his bag and throw a last glimpse at Rachel.  
  
'I'm never gonna see her again' were his lasts thoughts when he entered the hall with the exhibition in it.  
  
The next thing he saw took his mind off Rachel. Like so many times before, his devotion for his work wouldn't allow any romantic feelings. No more stuttering, no more beautiful women, no more longings and unfulfilled dreams. His head was all of a sudden completely occupied with what he saw in front of him.  
  
He saw - a wonderful statue. It was a life-sized figure of a beautiful woman.  
  
She was made of stone and her cold eyes stared down at Chris.  
  
"Isn't she fabulous?" David asked. He was all excited and couldn't hold still for a minute. He kept on walking around the statue looking at her with a huge smile on his face. His cheeks were glowing in all different shades of red.  
  
"She must have been someone important – look at all the details in her face and look at her dress. Maybe she was the wife of a pharaoh, or the daughter of one, or….." While David kept on speculating who this woman could be, Chris was strangely drawn towards her. He looked up into her eyes and he could swear she looked back at him. He felt as if she pulled him into her world as if he could see behind her face of stone. He was able to see her long blond hair as it softly floated around her neck, he was able to see her blue eyes that looked into his. They looked so incredibly sad. He was also able to see how she opened her mouth to say something….  
  
"….. or maybe she was a servant for the pharaoh" David's voice seemed so far away.  
  
"or maybe….. Christopher are you listening to me?" Chris showed no reaction. He stood there as if he was hypnotized.  
  
"Christopher!" David pulled his arm. All of a sudden Chris was back in the real world.  
  
The statue's face had turned into stone again. Her blond hair was grey limestone as were her eyes. Her lips didn't move. There was no emotion at all.  
  
"Come on, Christopher get a grip at yourself. Tell me who do you think she was?"  
  
"Amneris, the great pharaoh of Egypt!" Chris said in a monotone voice not taking his eyes of the statue.  
  
"Ok. I know you are good in your profession but how could you possible know that?"  
  
"I just know…"  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Butterflies

Part Two: Butterflies

Rachel stood there for a minute with a surprised look on her face. What had just happened? This guy came out of nowhere, he bumped into her, he tried to apologize but wasn't able to bring out one straight sentence and than he disappeared as quickly as he had shown up… 

Very strange!!!

Still, there was something about him that wouldn't let her go. His eyes – they looked so familiar. Had she seen them before? Chris said he worked here, maybe she saw him on one of her visits to the museum?

She came here often. The museum was such a wonderful place. So peaceful. There could be a crowd of visitors in here, yet Rachel still felt as if she was alone. Here she was drawn into another world - into extinct cultures and long passed lives. She could wander around and completely forget her surroundings and the world on the outside. Here she was at ease. This was her place of harmony and peace. Two things that were hard to find in a city like New York. Especially in Manhattan. The streets were always full of people that were rushing from one place to another. It seemed like everyone was in a hurry. This place was restless and life went by so quickly. Although she enjoyed living here, she wished she could get away from here, sometimes. Than she'd go sailing far away. And she would discover places where no man had been before… 

Just like those two Egyptian's in this drawing she looked at when this guy bumped into her.

Christopher. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. Those eyes…, this voice…

Secretly she wished he would come back. She still stood there in front of the doors with an anxious look on her face.

'Oh no, Rachel', she thought, 'don't even get started with this...' She paced up and down the hallway.

'He was cute and all but by the way he was acting he could have been a psycho. So forget about him!' Rachel never had been the kind of woman who would fall head over heels for a man. 

'He was only a stranger who accidentally bumped into me and on top of that he couldn't even bring out one straight sentence, so why on earth should I even be interested in seeing him again? I don't know anything about him… well…. maybe except that he is working here and that his name is Christopher and that he is really, _really cute and that his got a this dimple in his left cheek and oh man ….what a butt and maybe he will come back and ask me out for dinner and maybe he turns out to be the man of my dreams…' Rachel quickly shook her head. She needed to get out of her. Fast. This was getting too ridiculous._

She turned around to head for the exit when the doors behind her were pushed open again. She quickly swirled around on her heels. Could it be him coming back for her?

No, it was only a security guard. 

"Mam" he greeted and smiled friendly while he was heading across the hallway.

"Excuse me!" Rachel shouted after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes, mam."

"Ahm…" suddenly a million thoughts were running through Rachel's head. 'Ask him if he knows this cute guy named Christopher who works here and if he has a girlfriend and if not if he is gay and if still not if he can give you his phone-number so you can call him because he is the most fascinating man you have ever met and you want him to take you out for dinner and spend a romantic evening with him and you want to…'

"Ahm…what kind of exhibition is prepared here and when will it open?" - 'You chicken!!'

"Unfortunately I'm not allowed to tell you too much about it, mam, but it is Egyptian and it will be very significant. We plan to open by next June."

"That late?" Rachel's world broke down. How could she ever see Christopher again? 

"Yes, mam. The artefacts have just arrived from Egypt and they just started to determine there exact age and that all. But until than I am sure you will enjoy our other exhibitions. Actually there is a very interesting one on the 2nd floor: Ancient Near East Galleries: Shining New Light on an Assyrian Palace…… and than there is….."

The security guard went on about all the different exhibitions in the museum. Rachel wasn't listening anymore. She was too upset at the moment. 

'I will never see him again', she thought.

After promoting all of the exhibitions in the museum, the guard had finally come to an end. 

"Thank you, Sir"

"You are very welcome. Enjoy the rest of your visit and come back soon." He turned around and was gone.

'You bet I will. In fact I will never leave this place again…'

Gosh, this was getting very pathetic.

After another thirty minutes of debating with herself whether to stay or to go, she decided to call it a day and leave.

'I'll just pretend this never happened. Like it was another day in the museum. I was happy before I met him and I will be if I never see him again. It's that simple.' 

Finally she headed for the exit. 

'I bet he's a good kisser… AHHHH, you've got to stop this Rachel!!!!' She walked faster. 

'Just get out of here and everything will be fine. I'll go home, take a hot bath – or maybe better a cold shower – and waste no more thoughts on this guy. There!'

When she stepped outside the sun had already set. The temperature had cooled down and it was chilly. She took in a deep breath, put the sweater on she had stuffed into her bag, walked down the stairs and headed towards the bus-station. 

Time to go home.

To be continued…


	3. Distraction

Part III: Distraction  
  
Two months later  
  
„Christopher.... Christopher…", David softly shook Chris' body. He had fallen asleep at his desk  
  
"Christopher, wake up…" He shook him again, this time a little harder.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"WHAT?!" suddenly he rose up and stared at David.  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
"You have fallen asleep. You're in the museum, it's eight o' clock in the morning. Have you been working all night?"  
  
Chris wiped his eyes and glanced at David. "Eight o'clock? Unbelievable." He yawned and stretched his body, "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that I was living in ancient Egypt and that I was the captain of the Pharaoh's army. I had just returned from an expedition to Nubia and there was this girl,…. She was Nubian and I captured her and I..."  
  
"Christopher, you definitely work too much.", David took off his coat and threw his bag in the corner, "You should really go home and get some rest. That is, if you still remember where you live. I wonder why you pay rent anyway. You spend more time in the museum than in your own apartment. You don't even sleep there anymore. And it is such a nice place. I'd take it if you don't want to live there anymore."  
  
"You brought me coffee, good." Chris tried to change the subject. He knew David was right, he just didn't want to hear it. He was obsessed with his work and more than ever he was obsessed with this exhibition. It just wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Actually, that's mine, but you can have it." David offered him the cup of coffee he had just bought. "Will you go home now?"  
  
"No." He took the coffee and swirled around on his chair. "Take a look at that. I found it inside the tomb. It's a piece of paper with handwritten hieroglyphs on it. Most of it is illegible which isn't a surprise since this is probably more than 3 thousand years old."  
  
David stepped closer and took a look at the piece of paper in the glass case in front of him.  
  
"Have you translated it yet?"  
  
"Only a few words. It's definitely a letter, here it says: I'm sorry for everything I've said and for anything I forgot to…. I can't read this part but here it continues: I wish that our lives could be simple, I don't want the world only you….. and here at the end I can only read the last three words: I love you… Isn't this amazing, Dave? The team in Egypt told me that they found bones inside the tomb which they kept to examine. They also found this papyrus in one of the chambers to Amneris tomb." Chris unfolded an old papyrus which looked very fragile.  
  
"Here it says: From deep within the tomb a gentle light still shone. Showing me my path as I ascended to the throne. Certain in my heart that ancient wars must cease. The lovers death gave birth to a reign in peace." He looked up at David.  
  
"So the legend about her could be true. It says that she had to sentence two lover to death and this sacrifice brought peace between Nubia and Egypt. They must have betrayed the pharaoh for it was the law in those times to bury traitors beneath the sands of Egypt. And now we only need to find out who they were."  
  
"Yeah, but first I am going to sentence you to go home and get some sleep and to take a shower."  
  
"Why, do I smell?" Chris grinned at him and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"No, but it's time for you to take a break and get some rest. You can't go on like this and if you still do, I will betray you and go on strike."  
  
"You seem to forget that I'm the one who signs your pay-checks."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." David turned around to head out of Chris's office. "Just go on like this. If you collapse than I'll be the boss and make better money and can afford a nicer apartment and I could buy a lot of beautiful things and ….," he rambled on while leaving.  
  
Chris sighed. David was right. He had been working too much. Maybe it was better to take a break….. and to take a shower – he really didn't smell very fresh anymore.  
  
Chris started to gather up his things, turned off the lamp on his desk and headed out the doors.  
  
"You won. I'm going home."  
  
"Good. And I'd be very happy if you won't come back today. Go to the park, lay in the grass and enjoy a day off."  
  
"David, it's November and fucking cold outside."  
  
"Alright, then at least go out with us tonight. We are going to hit the road and you should come. You need some distraction … I know this woman you should meet. She's gorgeous…"  
  
"I don't know…" Chris lowered his head.  
  
"Oh, come on. Are you still thinking about this girl you bumped into? What's her name again?"  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Right. Rachel. You can't be serious. You really should forget about her, Christopher. Ok, she was very pretty but chances are bad that you will ever see her again. I mean, how many people live in Manhattan? And how many Rachel's for that matter? You don't know anything about her. Maybe she doesn't even live in New York, she could have been a tourist like so many other visitors in the museum. By now she's probably back home in wherever, with her beautiful husband, her three kids and her dog…"  
  
"I get your point. You can stop now." Chris looked at David. Although he was absolutely right, his words stung. This girl just wouldn't get out of his head. He thought about her so often. And part of him was hoping to see her again. If only he hadn't acted like a total jerk…  
  
"I'm sorry, Christopher. I just don't want you to miss out on the pleasures of life because you are waiting for some dreamgirl you'll never going to see again. Your work is already occupying your life too much. Take a break and go out with us. Your friends miss you, you know. And you should really meet this woman. I'm sure you'll like her. She's hot!"  
  
"And how can you judge about that, you're gay." Chris smiled at David. He had finally convinced him. It was time to go out again and have some fun.  
  
"Just trust me. We meet at Oniel's at eight."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. One Night Lonely

Part IV: One Night Lonely

Chris entered Oniel's at quarter after eight. It had been a while, since he last visited this place. He used to come here almost every weekend with his friends, but lately he was too occupied. There was no time for a private life. 

Oniel's was a club with a special flair. Wooden venetian blinds, a carved wood ceiling as ornate as an Arabian door and music originally heard on gramophones created an atmosphere of the time when gin was the liquor of the day. They played live jazz from Tuesday through Friday. Chris had forgotten how much he loved this place. He headed towards the bar to see if he could find David.

"Christopher. Over here" David was sitting in the corner on one of the couches. All their friends had come and the old clique was finally reunited. Chris greeted everyone and crabbed one of the chairs. 

"Gosh, it's so good to see you guys again. I'm very glad you talked me into this Dave." 

"I'm happy you made it. For a moment I thought you wouldn't come." David was sitting next to his boyfriend, William. 

"I'm also very happy to see you again, Christopher. It's been such a long time. David told me that you work so much, you even sleep at the museum." William was flamingly gay. He and David had been a couple for almost 1 year. "You know that this isn't good at all. You have to take better care of yourself. It's very important to get eight hours of sleep every night. When you hit the thirties you will have so many wrinkles - and that would be a shame."

"How's your exhibition coming along, Chris?" Michael was one of Chris' best friends. They grew up together and used to hang out all the time in high-school and later in college. They used to be famous for their great parties and almost every girl on campus had a crush on them. Until Michael decided to leave college and become a singer and songwriter. He was pretty successful and had gigs throughout the country, but the wild days were over. He was happily married and his wife always accompanied him on his tour. Sarah was sitting next to him chatting with another girl. 

"Pretty good. A lot of work, like always. I'm in the middle of translating an old letter, which is very interesting."

"Alright. Enough", David said. "Lets not talk about work this evening. You are here to enjoy yourself and to take a break, remember?"

"Ok, you're right." A waitress came up to the table and took Chris' order.

"So where is this gorgeous woman you want me to meet?"

"She'll be here around nine. I'm sure you'll like her."

"We'll see."

As time went by Chris felt more and more relaxed and at ease. He hadn't realized how much he needed this time off work until now. Suddenly David jumped up and ran to the door. Chris turned around to check out what he was doing, but couldn't see anything. 

David came back accompanied by a very pretty young woman. She had long blond hair, was wearing black pants and a short blue sweater that showed her belly button as she moved. She had an awesome figure and piercing blue eyes. 

"Christopher. This is Gillian. Gillian this is Christopher." 

Chris stood up and extended his hand out to her. David hadn't exaggerated – this woman _was gorgeous._

As they touched, he felt tickles going down his spine. David introduced her to everyone at the table. She smiled at Chris and sat down next to him. 

They started with the usual small-talk. Gillian never had a hard time meeting new people and she hit it off with them right from the start. Once in a while she threw a glance at Chris. What a good-looking man….

They talked the whole evening. She told him that she was an actress and a singer and that she was going to audition for a Broadway show next week. Chris just couldn't take his eyes of her. Was it his imagination or did this girl look like the statue of Amneris? He dismissed the thought at once because he didn't want to get into work again. 'Enjoy and relax. It must be a coincidence,' he thought, yet he felt as if they had been good friends for a long time. 

When Chris looked at the watch for the first time it was already after three o'clock in the morning. The place was almost empty. David was also gone but not without winkling at him and giving him two thumbs up behind Gillian's back.

"Wow. It's after three already. I think they are going to close pretty soon. Shall we go before they kick us out?"

"Sure. That's fine." Chris took Gillian's coat she had left at the wardrobe and helped her in. When they stepped outside, it was a beautiful clear night but very chilly. 

"Are you cold?" 

"A little but I really don't want to go home, yet. Lets go somewhere else."

"Sure, but I don't know what is still open."

"Well, …. maybe we could go to your place?" Gillian was surprised at herself. She never did this. It was her golden rule not to go home with a guy she had just met. But Chris was different, she felt so incredibly comfortable with him. They had a lot in common and she felt a connection between them. Like she had known him forever. This was a man she could fall in love with…

Chris was caught unprepared by this offer, yet he didn't want this night to end either. 

"I'm …. well…. sure. Why not. I don't live very far away from here. Let me hail a cap for us."

Ten minutes later they were in Chris' apartment. It was a 4 bedrooms apartment, right across from Central Park on the upper west side. It was decorated with some artefacts from the museum and the furniture reflected Chris' good taste. It was very cosy and warm, definitely a place to be comfortable and at home. Although Chris made very good money, he wasn't extravagant. Of course he lived in this apartment but that was the only luxury in his life. He was a simple man and didn't need much to live. 

He took off Gillian's coat and turned on some music. 

"Wow. This is a cool place. What a fantastic view." She stepped outside on the balcony, "Is that the museum over there?"

"Yes. At least the rooftop." Chris was in the living room and gathered up some things. He wasn't prepared for a visitor and he didn't want this place to look like a total mess.

"When David told me that you two are archaeologists I pictured you as Indiana Jones with a hat and whip." The moment she said that, she regretted it. How silly was that? Chris was a well educated man, to compare him to Indiana Jones was very stupid. 

"Well, I own a couple of hats, but no whips. Sorry..." He also stepped out on the balcony. "It's very cold out here, why don't you come inside? Would you like something to drink?"

"Wine, please." Gillian was thankful that she could change the topic.

Chris left and went to the kitchen. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured it into two glasses. When he stepped back into the living room, Gillian was sitting on the couch. He sat next to her and offered her the wine. 

Gillian took a sip. "This is good."

"Yes." Chris started to caress her hair. He didn't know why he did this. Maybe because he felt so lonely. Although he was enjoying Gillian's company, he had to think about Rachel again. Why didn't she sit on the couch with him? Why did he still had think about her? There was this beautiful, very attractive woman and he thought about a girl he would never see again. Why wouldn't she let him go? He could still remember her so closely - her eyes, so dark and deep - but Rachel was out of his reach and Gillian was right here next to him.

"May I kiss you?" The words just came out of his mouth. He couldn't bare this feeling anymore. He needed to forget about Rachel and start to focus of what was in front of him.

She looked at him and smiled. That was enough as an answer. The next moment they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

'This woman is real,' Chris thought 'and she feels so good.' He didn't want to think about Rachel anymore. It hurt too much. Gillian wasn't just a phantom in his mind, he could smell her and he could taste her and that was all he needed right now. It wasn't necessary to ask her if she would stay for the night. Chris took her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

To be continued.


	5. To See And Not To Be Seen

Part V: To See and Not To Be Seen 

_On the same day – a few hours earlier._

„Gillian would you hurry up in there. I need to get ready for work." Rachel knocked on the bathroom door. "This is my first week there and I really don't want to be late.

"I'll be out in a second" Gillian had been in the bathroom for over two hours and Rachel was getting nervous because she had to be at work in less than 30 minutes and she hadn't even taken a shower, yet. Although she didn't feel well at all, she still wanted to be there on time. Her stomach was upset and she had a headache, but it certainly wouldn't leave a good impression if she'd call in sick the first week. Actually she'd been feeling like this before in the last two months. Ever since she visited the museum, that day she met Christopher. She probably caught a cold that wouldn't break through, of course she needed to go to the doctor, since she'd been struggling with this for so long, but first she needed to get to work.

'If I'm not feeling better by tomorrow, I'll go to the doctor' Rachel promised herself like so many times before. Strangely this feeling disappeared within a day and everything was fine again.

Finally Gillian came out wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rachel." She threw the towel in the corner and disappeared in the walk-in-closet. Rachel shook her head and entered the bathroom. It always took Gillian forever to get ready. She would start a fashion-show until she finally decided what to wear. The bathroom was a total mess. A huge collection of underwear was spread out on the floor, the bathtub was still filled with water and her make-up blocked the sink.

"Gillian!" 

"I know, I know." After a few minutes she stepped out from the closet and headed towards the bathroom. "Take a look, do you think I can wear this?" She was wearing a short, very tight red dress with a push-up bra underneath. 

"Sure, if you want him to talk to your breasts all evening, this will do it." 

"You are right." She disappeared in the closet again.

Rachel had just stepped into the shower, when Gillian came back. This time she was wearing a long black skirt and a blue polo neck sweater. "How about that?"

Rachel looked from behind the shower curtain and rubbed the soap out of her eyes. "Well, you definitely go from one extreme into the next. This looks…. prude."

"Mmh, you're right again." Once again she threw off her clothes and ran back to the closet.

After another five minutes and a huge pile of clothes on Gillian's bed, she came back.

"Ok. I think I've got it." Now she was wearing a boot cut jeans and a black long sleeved boatneck shirt.

"Looks fine to me." Rachel put on her work-outfit. Thank god she didn't have to go trough all of this. She was a waitress at a club that also served as restaurant and bar. Although she had just started, she loved it there and she made much better money than in the place she worked before. This was more upscale and therefore the tips were higher.

"Good. Now I need to find some shoes!" 

'Oh, God. This will take another hour.' Rachel thought while she put on her jacket. 

"Just remember, Honey. It's November and very cold outside. So don't put on your new sandals." Gillian was a total fashion-freak. She'd spend fortunes on clothes, shoes, accessories and make-up, yet still complained that she had nothing to wear. 

"Gillian, I'm going to work. Are you two meeting there?".

"Yes. That way you can tell me what you think of him. Are you feeling better?"

"No, not really."

"Promise me, you'll take care of yourself and that you will go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Sure."

Rachel took her scarf and left the apartment she shared with Gillian. They had been roommates for over two years now and they had become best friends. Rachel liked her life in New York. It had been her own choice to move into this city and to be a waitress. 

If it were her fathers' decision, though she'd be working for him in the UNO. He was ambassador of his homeland Kenia and for him it was always clear that Rachel would join him someday. Rachel's mom was from Boston and so she was born and raised there. Although Rachel's father travelled a lot, her mom always wanted her to become a good and solid education and not to be torn from one city to the next. While her father was on the road, they would stay home in Boston and Rachel had the opportunity to visit one of the best schools in the country. On the holidays they usually visited her father in Kenia and helped him on his campaigns.

Rachel's future was pretty much set. After college she was suppose to work for the UNO. Her father had already made arrangements for her, but nobody ever asked Rachel what she really wanted. She wasn't made for that kind of life. She didn't want all the responsibility. She didn't want to lead the live her father did. She wanted to live in a big city and be someone "unimportant" and not her father's daughter. She wanted to make her own decisions and live her own life with no expectations from other people she couldn't fulfil anyway. Although they got in a big fight when she left to move to New York, she never regretted her decision. Someday she would go back home, she missed her family a lot.

For now she had to be at work in less than ten minutes. Although she only lived a couple of blocks away, she decided to take a cap. She arrived there just in time.

"Rachel, you look awful. Are you feeling okay?" Her manager Jill was a very nice lady. She was always concerned about her employees, that was another reason why Rachel loved the work here.

"Actually I'm not feeling well, but I'm sure it will pass once I started working." 

"Ok, but let me know if it's getting worse, alright?"

Rachel nodded and left to the kitchen to take over her shift. This night wouldn't be easy.

Gillian arrived at 9.30. She had changed her clothes again and was now wearing black pants and a short blue sweater that showed her belly button as she moved. Rachel had to smile because this was so typical for her.

"So, you changed your wardrobe again?!"

"Yes. I thought this would look better. Don't you think? Please tell me it's ok."

"Of course it is. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, his friend wanted to pick me up and introduce us. I'm so nervous Rachel."

„Rachel. Can you bring table nine the check, please." One of the waiters shouted from behind the bar.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Work calls. Let me know how it goes." She gave Gillian a hug.

"I will. Thanks."

Just as Rachel headed back to the bar, she saw a guy come up to Gillian. She could swear she had seen him before, but couldn't put him anywhere. Oh well, she saw so many people during her shift that she couldn't possibly remember every face. 

She watched Gillian and the guy disappear around the corner. They didn't sit in her section, so she couldn't make out how the other one looked like that Gillian was suppose to meet.

For now she didn't have time to look after Gillian anyway. The rush hour had started and there were a lot of hungry people that wanted to be served. 

After one hour she could hardly breath anymore. She felt incredibly dizzy and had to sit down. Her head was spinning and her cheeks were burning.

"Alright, Rachel. That's enough for today. I want you to go home and get some rest. Jack will take over your section." Jill had been watching her the whole evening and saw how she was struggling to keep herself up.

Rachel wanted to reply an answer but she didn't have the energy. All she wanted was to get out of here as fast as possible and to get some fresh air. 

"Thank you Jill. I make it up, I promise." She crabbed her coat and headed to the exit. Before she left, she threw one last glimpse at Gillian. Unfortunately she couldn't make out the guy's face, because he was sitting with his back towards her but since Gillian was laughing and giggling the whole time, he seemed to be nice.

'I'm sure she'll tell me all about him tomorrow.' Rachel thought. Of course she should have said goodbye but she was too weak. Gillian would understand. She only wanted to go home, take a hot bath and go to sleep. Tomorrow was her day off, she could sleep in and relax and hopefully feel better…

To be continued.


	6. A Mummy's Curse?

Part VI: A Mummy's Curse?  
  
The next morning.  
  
Gillian woke up blinded by the sun that shone through the window. She blinked and looked outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, it was going to be a beautiful day. She yawned and looked around. Chris must be up already because the side next to her was empty. She got up and grabbed a shirt of his that hang on a chair and put it on. Holding it up to her nose, she took in a deep breath: 'God, this man smells good…'. Happy she walked into the living room.  
  
"Chris?" The living room was also empty.  
  
"Chris!" No one answered. She was alone in the apartment.  
  
'Great'. Gillian thought. She should have known better than to go to bed with him right in the first night. 'Give them what they want and you'll never see them again' This had happened to her before and ever since than she had promised herself not the go all the way on the first date. A rule she usually obeyed – until last night…  
  
She stood there for a moment not knowing what do to next. Suddenly she heard keys outside and the door opened. Chris kicked it open with a smile on his face – in his hands two bags with groceries.  
  
"Good morning. I had no food at home, so I ran to the store. I didn't want to wake you up, you slept so tight."  
  
Gillian was relieved. 'How silly of me to think he'd be gone.' She took one of the bags and carried it in the kitchen. When she had put them down Chris embraced her from behind and pulled her in for a long kiss: "My shirt suits you very well. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good. Very good, but definitely not long enough…" She gave him a wicked smile and started to unpack the bags. She was so incredibly happy at this moment, if only it would last forever.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't stay for breakfast because I have to go to work. Feel free to help yourself and take everything you need. I'm sorry that I have to go, but I've got an appointment with David. He's probably already waiting."  
  
"Just let him wait a little longer. I'm famous for my pancakes."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gillian. We've got a lot of work to do and I really need to go. I promise I'll make it up."  
  
"You know a man should never leave the house without a good breakfast."  
  
She unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her naked body.  
  
Chris totally taken aback by this gesture took in a deep breath. His jaw dropped down and he couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"On the other hand…. I guess he can start without me..."  
  
Two hours later Chris finally arrived at the museum.  
  
He entered David's office where he was sitting at his desk holding up an old chalice.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's finally made it to work. We had an appointment two hours ago!" David put the artefact down and took off his glasses.  
  
"I know I'm sorry. I… overslept." Chris was a bad liar and he knew that.  
  
"HA! Whatever. Ok, grab a chair, sit down and tell me everything."  
  
He felt the heat grow up to his face. "That's non of your business, David."  
  
"Sure. Come on Christopher, I'm dying here. Ooohh, you got laid, didn't you? I'm so excited! Was it good? Tell me, tell me, tell me."  
  
Chris couldn't help himself but laugh. Of course David wouldn't let go until he knew everything so he sat down and told him what happened.  
  
"Christopher, I'm so happy for you! I knew you would like her. Don't I have great ideas? I think I deserve a raise – a big one."  
  
"Don't overstrain your luck too much, my friend. I'm in a good mood, but not in that kind of mood. We should get on with our work and if we ever get finished with this exhibition, I'll think about a raise."  
  
"Well, it was worth a try." David shrugged his shoulders and turned around to his artefact. "So, when will you see her again?"  
  
"I don't know David. First of all I'm going to catch up with my work. As much fun a private life can be, it won't get the job done. We've got a long way to go and the exhibition is suppose to open in June, remember? So concentrate on your work instead of my love-life. I will continue and examine the eye-of-the-horus-necklace which I also dug out of the tomb. Maybe we can finally figure out who those poor souls were that found their death in there."  
  
David shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand Chris. How could he possibly be thinking of work when there was a beautiful woman waiting for him? David had always been the type of person who would rather call in sick than to miss out on any fun. Work wasn't the priority in his life as much devoted he was. He always knew when to call it a day, eventually Chris would learn that too.  
  
Chris left the office and went to the great hall where they had set up the statue of Amneris in a huge glass-case. Right next to her – in another glass-case – was the tomb. Most of the cases were still empty, by the time the exhibition will open, they all needed to be filled with artefacts. This would be the main room for the exhibition. Some painters had drawn a huge eye-of-the-horus on the back wall. It would turn out very nice, once everything was finished. Chris headed to a big table where they had spread out some of the artefacts they hadn't determined yet. He looked for the necklace and found it. Carefully he picked it up.  
  
He slowly turned it in his hand and all of a sudden felt incredibly dizzy, again. He tried to hold himself up at the table – without success, he stumbled over his own feet, that wouldn't obey him anymore, everything around him was spinning.  
  
He looked up to the statue as if to ask her to help him. Like before she looked back at him with her sad blue eyes. Once again she opened her mouth to say something: "Radames… You betrayed me. I loved you."  
  
"I… I didn't want to… I'm so sorry." Chris heard his voice but wasn't able to move.  
  
Than he heard a scream. It was very near. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings again and finally noticed that it was him screaming. His hand felt as if it was on fire.  
  
All of a sudden the dizziness was gone and he gained control over his body again. He looked down at his hand and saw the necklace that had dug deep into his flesh. He was squeezing it so tight that he could hardly loosen his grip.  
  
"Ah!" Finally he was able to pull it out. The wound was deep and it bled heavy.  
  
"What the hell happened?" David came running out of his office. He saw Chris standing at the table, blood dripped down from his hand, his pants and shirt were stained.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks. I cut myself with the necklace." Chris walked to the office to get a bandage out of the first-aid-kit. David followed him, his face was white as snow.  
  
"Not bad? Are you insane? Do you know how old this thing is and how dirty? There are tons of bacteria on it. Probably ones that shouldn't even exist anymore. Remember Howard Carter when he found the tomb of Tutanchamun? He and everyone who worked for him died by the curse of the pharaoh. What if the necklace is also cursed?"  
  
"David would shut the fuck up? There is no curse and there are no bacteria and neither you nor I are going to die because we touched this necklace. You are an archaeologist and should know better. I'm going to the hospital and get this taken care of. I hope this won't take too long. By the way, Carter lived a long live and died at the age of 65 and certainly not by any curse."  
  
He took his jacket and turned around to leave. "Oh and David, do me a favour and see if you can find anything about the name Radames. Thanks."  
  
David watched Chris disappear. Than he looked around in the hall. There was no one there – except the statue of Amneris with her cold eyes staring down at him. She definitely gave him the shivers. What if he was right and there was a curse? He turned around to his office and went back to his work but not without locking the door after him. Just to be on the safe side…  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Shattered Dreams

Part VII: Shattered Dreams  
  
"Rachel, I'm home!" It was already 3 in the afternoon when Gillian finally made her way home.  
  
"I'm in the living room, Gill." Rachel was laying on the couch, covered in a blanket. She was watching some silly talk-show.  
  
Gillian ran into the living room and gave Rachel a big hug. "Oh Rachel, I'm so happy. I had the most incredible night. This man is simply gorgeous, actually he's too good to be true. I still can't believe it." Than Gillian gave a detailed report about everything that happened last night, making sure not to leave out any of the slippery details. Although Rachel didn't really care too much about hearing that, there was no way to stop Gillian. Once she began talking, she couldn't find an end.  
  
"… and you know what's pretty cool, too? He is the head archaeologist of the MET, he's working on an Egyptian exhibition at the moment. Oh, and you should see his apartment, it's amazing…" Gillian rambled on about his job and how wonderful his apartment was.  
  
Rachel grew a little suspicious. He was working at the museum? And he was preparing an Egyptian exhibition? Could it be the guy she bumped into….? No, it most be a coincidence. But what if he was? Rachel's pulse began to beat higher. Ever since they met, not a single day passed by on which she wasn't thinking of him. This man just wouldn't get out of her mind. The longing to see him again was almost unbearable. She never told Gillian about him, because she felt so silly. After all, she didn't even know this guy and he had acted like a psycho. Gillian wouldn't understand …  
  
There was only one way to find out if it was the same man. Rachel swallowed hard, she didn't dare to ask but had to: "So does this wonderful man has a name?"  
  
"Of course. How silly of me, I completely forgot. His name is Christopher – and let me tell you: he's an incredibly good kisser. I was pure wax in his hands…"  
  
'No! NO! This can't be true! Please god don't let it be true. Maybe it's another Christopher. I'm sure there is more than one working there. There must be!' This was a lame explanation and Rachel knew that. Than she remembered the guys face who picked up Gillian last night at the bar. Now she knew why he looked so familiar to her. It was the same guy who pulled Christopher away the day they had met.  
  
"Rachel, I think I'm in love."  
  
That was too much. Rachel couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Gillian. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you. You have been looking for someone for so long and now it seems you finally found your Mr. Right." Rachel just had to lie, she didn't have the guts to tell Gillian the truth.  
  
"Oh Honey, but that's no reason to cry. I'm sure, you'll find the right one some day. You are such a wonderful and sweet person and you are so pretty. You just have to be patient."  
  
'If you only knew, Gillian. If you only knew….' Gillian handed Rachel a tissue to wipe away her tears. 'How pathetic I am. To imagine this guy had felt something too, that he might have been interested in me. Well, he obviously wasn't.'  
  
"Gillian, if you don't mind I'm going to lay down for a while. I'm still not feeling so well and I need to be rested for work tomorrow. It's really great that you found such a wonderful man. I'm very happy for you." Rachel felt as if she would burst into pieces any minute. She needed to get out of Gillian's sight.  
  
In her bedroom she threw herself at her pillows and began crying. She knew that this was stupid, after all she hadn't lost anything.  
  
'How could he do this to me?' What a silly thought. It's not like he had any obligations towards her. Than why did she feel as if he betrayed her? Was she that lonely? She never felt lonely before. Her live was complete until this cursed day at the museum. Why didn't he let her go?  
  
At this moment she swore herself never to tell Gillian the truth. It didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was her friend to be happy and she obviously was. Rachel never wanted to see him again. Of course this wouldn't be possible, if Gillian and him would stay together, she'd have to meet him eventually. The tears came back again. This was the worst scenario she could ever imagine.  
  
This day she didn't dare to talk to Gillian again. She was afraid she'd break down and tell her everything. Things like this could ruin a friendship.  
  
"Damn you, Christopher." Finally Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Half an hour later the phone woke her up again. She could only hear pieces of the conversation but Gillian sounded worried.  
  
"…he had done what? Oh my god! Is he alright? … Yes, I know where that is… Is he still there or did he go home already?… Ok…..Right… Thanks David. I will go there right now. Thank you for calling."  
  
Carefully Gillian pocked her head into Rachel's room to see if she was awake. Rachel quickly closed her eyes, she knew that this was a childish behaviour, but she still didn't feel like talking to Gillian.  
  
Rachel heard how she was taking a piece of paper to write something down. Gillian set the note on the desk and left the apartment.  
  
The curiosity was too strong. Rachel got up to see what she had written. She picked up the note:  
  
Rachel, I had to go to the hospital. Chris got injured during his work. I don't know if I'll be home tonight. Maybe he needs my help. Love, Gillian.  
  
Rachel took the note and ripped it into pieces. She felt anger grow inside of her. Why Gillian and not her? She had to cry again. It was wrong to be mad at Gillian, it wasn't her fault.  
  
'That's enough. No more tears. I'm stronger than that.' She picked up the paper from the floor and tossed it away. She would just have to learn to deal with this situation, there was no other way.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Echoes From The Past

Part VIII: Echoes From The Past  
  
„Chris! David's on the phone for you." It was eight o' clock in the morning. Gillian had spent the night at Chris' apartment like so often in this last two months. Although they had only been together for such a short amount of time, she felt as if they had been together forever and she could honestly say that she was deeply in love. Chris was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, so she had to pick up the phone.  
  
"dell, im I kal im back." Chris mumbled from the bathroom, still with toothpaste in his mouth.  
  
"David, Chris can't come to the phone right now, he will call you back….DAVID! You're such a …. Gosh, I can't believe you just said that… He's just brushing his teeth and he will call you back in a minute, alright?…. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Gillian hung up the phone and shook her head – David had way too much fantasy.  
  
"Did he tell you what he wanted?" Chris came out of the bathroom, rubbing his face dry with a towel. He was only wearing blue jeans and headed to the closet to pick out a shirt.  
  
"No. I told him you'd call back. You can reach him at the museum. Do you really have to go to work?" Gillian sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yes, Gillian. I'm sorry. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I can't. We'll meet tonight, how about that?" Chris had neglected his work already too much because of the relationship to Gillian. Many times he had asked himself if this was love, but never found an answer. He knew that he felt very comfortable around her and there was definitely an attraction towards her he couldn't resist – not even if he tried – yet some days, he still had to think about Rachel. There was just no way of getting her completely out of his mind.  
  
When he was all dressed, he picked up the phone and dialled David's number.  
  
"Hey, Dave it's me. What's up?….. You did?.… Are you sure? …. David, that's great! This will take us a huge step forward…. Listen, I'll be there soon, I just need to put on some shoes…. Ok. See ya. Bye." Chris hung up the phone and put his shoes on.  
  
"Alright, Gillian. I have to go. Do you want to stay here for a while or are you going home?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll go shopping. My roommate's left to go to Chicago for two months to visit some friends of hers, so I'm all alone…" She pushed out her lower lip and sniffed her nose and pretended as she was about to cry.  
  
"Oh, hush you poor girl. I'm sure you'll find a nice dress that will make you happy again. I will see you tonight?" Chris softly stroked her cheek. He had never met Gillian's roommate before, actually he didn't even know her name. Not that it was very important to him, but he should at least know the girl Gillian was living with. Someday there should be an opportunity.  
  
"Yes. Definitely! Maybe I'll buy some new underwear…" Gillian gave him this wicked smile again.  
  
"Ah…. well… Yes. I'm sure I'll find out tonight. I…. I really need to go now." Chris quickly grabbed his jacket, gave Gillian a quick kiss and left the apartment.  
  
Chris usually walked through the park, but today he decided to take a cap. A few minutes later he arrived at the museum. It wasn't open yet so there were only some security guards and employees who opened the stores and prepared everything for the visitors of the day. He chatted with one of the guards before he entered the hall with his exhibition. This time of day was his favourite- it was so peaceful. Chris entered his office where David was sitting at the desk.  
  
"Morning. Let me see what you've got."  
  
"Good Morning to you too, Christopher. I hope you slept well and feel prepared for today's work. I am doing very good, thank you so much for asking."  
  
"Oh David, stop being a diva. You know I care about you, so tell me." Chris put his bag down and took off his jacket. He looked at the parchment on the desk, trying to see what David had found out.  
  
"Well, as you know I looked everywhere for this name, just like you told me. I looked in every stupid chronicle and history book we have, I even got some from the library, without success…"  
  
"Get to the point, David."  
  
"Gosh, you are always so impatient – but as always, your wish is my command." He gave Chris an offended look. How could he not appreciate all the work he had had with this? He unfolded the parchment and began to read the hieroglyphs.  
  
"Hear people of Egypt: We have swept to glory, Egypt's mastery expands. From the Nile's northern delta to the dry, dry southern sands. The more we find, the more we see, the more we come to learn. The more that we explore, the more we shall return."  
  
"That's neat, David but what does it have to do with Radames?" So far Chris wasn't very impressed.  
  
"I'm getting there, would you mind not being so pushy?"  
  
"I'm sorry, please do continue."  
  
"Good. Here it says that the captain of the Egyptian army had returned from a victorious battle against Nubia that morning. Than it goes on about the glory of Egypt and all that bla, bla. I just wanted to give up reading when it hit me. Here's an description about a feast that night, to celebrate the conquests and the captains return. Listen to what the Pharaoh said:  
  
Captain Radames and my daughter have been betrothed for nine years now… Therefore, in nine days, Radames, son of Zoser, will wed the Princess Amneris. The Son of Isis has spoken.  
  
Pretty cool, ey? The only question I've been asking myself is: If he was the captain of the Egyptian Army, which wasn't an easy duty, how come his name was never mentioned in any book or chronicle? It's like he never existed."  
  
"Because he was a traitor and he paid for his treason with his death. He was buried in that tomb." Chris sat on his chair and stared with an empty look at the paper in front of him. His head pounded and he felt sick. He looked at his wounded hand that began to burn. Although it was healing nicely, he would keep a scar.  
  
"Him and the Nubian princess: Aida." He continued, still staring at his hand.  
  
"Oh no, Christopher that can't be. Ok, she was captured by the Egyptian captain, but that doesn't mean they died together. As far as I read she died in slavery. All the books say…"  
  
"Than the books are wrong! I mean use your brain and think for a minute: We know for sure, that the two people who died in the tomb were lovers and we know that their death brought peace between the countries. Do you think this would have happened if they were two commoners? Aida was captured by the Egyptian captain – Radames – they fell in love, Amneris found out and sentenced them to death and for some reason let them die in one tomb."  
  
"That could be, but you've got absolutely no proof for it. It's just your own theory."  
  
"I know it's true, David. I just do! Don't ask me why. They died together in that tomb. I…. I can feel it, I can't explain it, but I'm certain in my heart that this is true!" Chris felt as if he had to throw up any minute. He needed to get some fresh air.  
  
"Alright, but calm down, Christopher. Gee, you are getting way too much into all of this. I know you are devoted to your work, but you are going too far. You really need to step back. It's not like you are personally involved."  
  
"I'm sorry, David. I'm feeling crappy. I need to get out of here." He stumbled outside and held himself up on a wall and began…. crying. Why was he so sad all of a sudden? What was happening with him? Why did he have those visions where the statue talked to him and those dreams where he was the captain of the Egyptian army, why did the statue call him Radames? What was the meaning of all that? Chris held his head.  
  
"Get a grip at yourself!" He said, wiping of his tears with his sleeve. "This is only an ancient story, those people lived long before my time, they are dead and there's no need to cry about it now. Surely they found their peace."  
  
He breathed out slowly. 'This is getting too ridiculous.' When he felt strong enough again, he returned to the office.  
  
"You are right, David. I'm sorry. Lets just get back to work, I will find a way to deal with this."  
  
To be continued  
  
Authors note: I know there's not too much happening in this chapter, but I just wanted to finish that part about Radames. The next one will be more about the relationship between Chris and Rachel. So please hang in there. 


	9. Make A Wish

Part IX: Make A Wish  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Christopher, happy birthday to you" As Gillian, David, Michael, Sarah and William had stopped singing, the waitress brought a cake with birthday candles to the table. Chris was very happy that they all had shown up but slightly embarrassed by all the attention he had suddenly gained at the bar, but now there was no way out. The only thing he could do, was to blow out the candles.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" Gillian sat next to him.  
  
"You bet I did." Chris leaned in to give her a long kiss not paying any attention to the others.  
  
"Ok, ok, that's enough you two. Save some for later." David lifted his glass, "Christopher, I wish you all the very best for your birthday. You are a wonderful boss and more important a great friend. May all your wishes come true and may you not forget about the raise you promised me." They all laughed and lifted their glasses towards Chris.  
  
"I don't know if you still deserve one after this. Why on earth did you have to tell the waitress that today's my birthday?"  
  
"Oh Christopher, relax. I thought it was a good idea and I wanted to get you a cake. Doesn't it look absolutely delicious?! May I?" He picked up a knife from the table and pointed at the cake.  
  
"Sure, be my guest. How about you?" He turned to Gillian.  
  
"I don't think so. Do you know how many calories this stuff has? I'd have to work out for a week to get it off my hips."  
  
Chris shook his head and cut a piece for himself. He didn't even know they baked such excellent cake at Oniel's. It had been David's idea to come here for his birthday. Actually Chris didn't want to celebrate at all, but since Michael and Sarah were in town again, it seemed like a good idea to meet here. He hadn't been to Oniel's since him and Gillian met that night.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe it." All of a sudden Gillian jumped up from her chair. "My roommate's back. She just walked towards the bar. I've got to say hello to her. Would you excuse me?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Bring her over, so I can finally meet her." Chris turned around but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"I will. She'll be so thrilled to meet you." She giggled and ran around the corner to the bar.  
  
"Rachel! I can't believe it! I didn't know you were coming back today, didn't you want to stay until next week?" Rachel turned around and saw Gillian walking towards her with waving arms. She smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hello Gillian. It's so good to see you. Yes, I did, but I decided to go home a little earlier. I missed my city."  
  
"I'm so excited. How was it? Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes. It was great. I will tell you all about it when we're at home. Actually I just came in to check the work schedule. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Rachel, this is so exciting. We are here to celebrate Chris' birthday. You gotta come with me and meet him."  
  
'Oh no!' Rachel thought. This was the last thing she wanted to do. She had just gathered enough energy to deal with this whole situation but she certainly was not prepared to meet him here and now. "Gillian, I don't know...", before Rachel could even reply more, Gillian grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
"Come on, no reason to be shy, he's really nice. I'm sure you'll like him." Without listening Gillian dragged Rachel across the bar to their table.  
  
"No, Gillian. I really don't want to, I need to…", but it was too late, they had already arrived. Chris and Michael were totally caught up in a conversation and didn't even notice them at first.  
  
Gillian cleared her throat to get some attention "Excuse me guys. May I introduce you to my lovely roommate Rachel."  
  
When Chris heard that name he automatically turned around and looked straight into two very familiar dark eyes.  
  
"Chris, this is my roommate Rachel. Rachel, this is Christopher." At that moment Rachel wished their would be a hole where she could crawl into, but there wasn't. She extended her hand out to Chris and forced a smile.  
  
"Hello and Happy Birthday. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Chris stood up from his chair and shook her hand. He couldn't believe his eyes, how could this be? 'This must be a dream' he thought, 'I'm having a vision again and this isn't happening. It must be a dream there is no other explanation', yet as they touched it felt absolutely real. She wasn't a phantom, she was real. Her hand felt warm and soft. He could smell her perfume mixed with the sent of new washed clothes. He could see her dark eyes that looked straight into his – into his soul it almost seemed.  
  
How was it possible? He stared at her without saying a word. So many times he had thought about what would happen if he ever saw her again. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but now he just stood there like frozen.  
  
"Chris!" Gillian hit him on the arm. "Do you just want to stand there, or can you actually speak?"  
  
"What?" Chris looked confused at Gillian. He quickly shook his head and snapped out of his rigidity. "I'm…. I'm sorry." He was still holding Rachel's hand.  
  
"Hi." That was all he could mumble. Rachel let go of his hand and greeted the rest at the table. Chris didn't take his eyes of her for a second. How could he, she was simply beautiful.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and have some cake?" Gillian was so excited that Rachel had finally met everyone, she didn't even realize how awkward Chris was behaving.  
  
"No, I should get going but thanks for asking. I need to run some errands and do laundry. Maybe next time." Rachel just wanted to get away as fast as possible. "I will see you later, Gillian alright?"  
  
"Yes. Well, actually no, because I'm going to stay at Chris' tonight, but definitely tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, than 'til tomorrow. Bye." Rachel left without looking back again. She felt Chris' eyes on her as she exited. The moment she had dreaded for so long had finally come. There was no turning back now.  
  
"Christopher, wasn't that the woman from the museum you bumped into a couple of months ago. You know the one you kept…" David wasn't able to finish this sentence because Chris quickly cut him off.  
  
"No David, certainly not.", Chris gestured him to shut up but David didn't notice.  
  
"But wasn't her name Rachel as well? Are you sure this wasn't her? She looked just like her."  
  
"Yes David. I'm absolutely positive. You know how many Rachel's come to the museum? Why don't you have another piece of cake?", in the hope David would finally watch his tongue, Chris handed him the plate.  
  
"You met my roommate at the museum, Chris? You know she visits the MET often, but she never told me that you guys met and neither have you." Gillian had listened to the conversation between Chris and David and had become curious.  
  
"I didn't meet her, Gillian. I knocked this woman over when I was on my way to the cafeteria in the museum. This happened months before we met and I never saw her again. Probably just a tourist. Coincidently her name was Rachel as well and she was also African American, but it certainly wasn't your roommate. Don't you think I would have told you?", hopefully she would buy this, Chris thought. Obviously Rachel hadn't told Gillian about there little encounter at the museum that day. She probably had already forgotten about it. For some reason, he didn't want Gillian to know. Although nothing had happen between them, he felt… guilty. All this time he was hoping to see this woman again and she was practically right in front of him. Was life pulling some terrible joke on him?  
  
Gillian seemed to be satisfied with this answer, she sat down and started a conversation with Sarah. Chris was still looking at the exit. 'How pretty she was', he had to smile at that thought. 'Damn, I gotta stop this right now. It won't do any good, after all she's my girlfriends roommate – not a good constellation.'  
  
Who knows what Rachel was thinking of him, anyway. It's not like he was a master of tongues when he saw her and she seemed to be in a great hurry to get away. 'Who could blame her? I was acting like an idiot again.', with a sigh he turned around to the table and tried to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
  
'I wish that my life could be simple'  
  
To be continued. 


	10. The Exhibition

Part X: The Exhibition  
  
Two months later  
  
Rachel walked pass the archer in the showcase. She took a close look at him and read the small info underneath. After a long fight with herself she had decided to come here and take a look at the exhibition. It had just open one week ago. The New York Times had titled it as "magnificent, extraordinary,…one of the most impressive exhibition ever displayed at the Metropolitan… and a shame to miss it." Her curiosity was stronger than her urge to stay away from the museum. She hadn't been here for over 8 months now and was missing it fiercely. Since that day at Oniel's she hadn't seen Christopher again. Somehow she managed to get out of his way. Of course it helped that the last two months he had been extremely busy with finishing the exhibition. Not even Gillian saw him that often anymore, he was completely hooked up with his work and didn't have time for anything else.  
  
Rachel stopped by a life-sized statue of a woman. 'Cool', she thought and read the sign below. 'Amneris, great pharaoh of Egypt, wow a female pharaoh, who would have thought of that.' Rachel stood in front of the case for a while and looked up to the statue. For some reason she looked very sad to her. 'Must have been hard for her to be a pharaoh.'  
  
After five minutes she forced herself to go away and look at the rest of the exhibition. She was already happy that she had come because it was absolutely wonderful. Gillian said that Christopher wasn't working today, so she should be safe not to bump into him. Another show-case drew in her attention.  
  
'Egyptian tomb. Tombs like this were used to bury traitors in. Alive.' When she had finished reading she jumped back a step. 'Uh, how could they possibly be so cruel? What a horrible death.' She began to shiver and all of a sudden felt extremely uneasy. She held one hand up to her throat and felt the sickness in her stomach again. Was it her imagination or had it turned colder in here? She was wearing a long white summer dress, which was appropriate for the temperature outside, but maybe not for the air- conditioned room in here. She hugged herself in the hope to get a little warmer.  
  
"Isn't this the most cruel death one can imagine?" A voice said from behind – a very familiar voice. Rachel quickly swirled around and looked straight into Christopher's face.  
  
"I felt extremely uneasy when I first saw this tomb. It gave me the shivers. Are you alright?" Chris looked at Rachel who was still holding her arms around her. Sweat trickled from her forehead, although she was freezing.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. I think I'm fine. Hey, you can actually speak." – 'Oops.' She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. 'That wasn't very nice.', she thought  
  
"I'm…. well… I guess I can. Occasionally.", ashamed Chris looked down on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Sometimes my tongue is quicker than my brain. I guess we didn't hit it off too well. Maybe we can start again. I'm Rachel." She smiled and extended her hand towards Chris.  
  
He looked up to her and smiled as well. "I'm Chris." At the touch of his hand, she all of a sudden felt better. She didn't shiver anymore and the sickness had vanished. His touch was comforting and gentle and for some reason she felt protected.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here today. Gillian said, that this was your day off."  
  
"Yes. It was suppose to be, but David got sick so I had to come in. Gillian wasn't very happy about it, but I can't change that."  
  
"Oh no, when she's unhappy, she'll spend fortunes on clothes. I bet she's at the mall right now, running from one store to the next." They both had to laugh and for a minute it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, that they would be standing here having a conversation.  
  
"If you want to, I can give an exclusive tour through the rest of the exhibition."  
  
'Stop being so nice to me, you'll make it a lot harder.', Rachel thought, but she couldn't resist. What bad could it do, if he would show her the exhibition? Gillian wouldn't mind, it was not like they would do something forbidden.  
  
"I'll take that offer, thanks." He led her to another room where more show- cases were displayed. They took a very close look at everything and Chris filled her in on the history of every artefact. Rachel's curiosity was very refreshing for Chris. Gillian never was that interested in his work. She liked what he was doing and all the prestige that would come with it, but an old mug or chalice wasn't very exciting for her.  
  
"This is a letter I found inside the tomb. It gives us an insight on the two people who died in there." He pointed at the letter behind a glass- case. Rachel was extremely pulled in by this artefact and began reading:  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've said and for anything I forgot to say too. When things get so complicated, I stumble at best muddle through. I wish that our lives could be simple, I don't want the world only you. Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time, never the place, so this letter will have to do. I love you."  
  
When she finished she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you can read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs."  
  
"What? Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean too, I mean, of course I can't read hieroglyphs. I read the translation underneath." She pointed at the inscription underneath.  
  
"Actually that's only the translation for half of the letter. I wasn't able to make out the rest of it." Chris said very impressed by what he had just heard. Although this was no proof of what the letter really contained, it sounded logical to him.  
  
"But how…? Must be my imagination. I've got too much fantasy. I always made up my own little stories when I was a kid. I could loose myself completely in my fantasy-world and play for hours. I'd forget everything around me. Usually I pretended that I was a Nubian princess who sailed across the Nile. I sat in the bathtub and used it as my boat and a bed-sheet as my sail. Pretty silly, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all. You definitely look like a princess." Their eyes met and both stood still in silence for a minute, not capable of speaking.  
  
All of a sudden Chris slowly leaned in and came closer and closer to her face. 'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me' Rachel thought. Although she couldn't imagine anything more beautiful as that, she dugged away and walked towards another show-case.  
  
"And what's this? Looks very interesting." She pointed at an old dirty mug.  
  
"It's a mug. Used as … well, a mug." 'Why did I have to do that? I almost ruined everything.' Chris kept asking himself. 'Gillian is my girlfriend, not her. What if she will tell her?' He bit his lower lip until it hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean to..", he began saying but Rachel covered his mouth with her finger.  
  
"I know. Don't worry." Very reserved they continued with the tour through the rest of the exhibition. Chris simply pointed out the facts and Rachel listened. They ended up at the tomb again.  
  
"Well, that's about it. 10 months of work displayed in a few show-cases."  
  
"But very impressive work. Thank you for the tour, I enjoyed it a lot."  
  
"You are very welcome. Anytime."  
  
They both felt a little awkward, not knowing what to say next. Rachel knew the best thing for her, was to leave.  
  
"I should go home now.", she finally said.  
  
"Sure. I should get back to work anyway.", Chris scratched his head and shifted uneasy from one foot to another.  
  
"Yes. You must be busy."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" 'Damn me. I did it again. Gosh, think before you talk Chris.'  
  
"I'm sorry, that's really non of my business. Never mind."  
  
Rachel smiled, he was really cute when he was embarrassed. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, but as far as I remember you are dating my best friend." This wasn't only a reminder for Chris but also for herself…  
  
"Yes. Of course you're right. I haven't forgotten that. I was just… curious… Take care of yourself, I'm sure we'll meet again… after all, I'm dating your roommate and I'm… very glad I do, because she really is a wonderful person and I'm … very happy and… I'm stuttering again. Sorry. I really should get going now."  
  
"Probably. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." She smiled at him again and turned around. The next moment she disappeared through the doors.  
  
"I'm such a fool." Chris said to himself and walked away in the opposite direction towards his office.  
  
To be continued. 


	11. A Step Too Far

Part XI: A Step Too Far  
  
In the next weeks Rachel visited the museum often. She felt like she needed to catch up for all the time she had abandoned this place. She stopped by every painting and every sculpture and was just happy to be back. Almost apologizing to all of the artefacts that she had been away for so long, she slendered through the halls with a smile on her face. Since the day she had met Christopher again, she felt much more at ease. She knew now, that she could handle the situation, although the thought that Gillian was dating Chris, still wasn't very pleasant.  
  
Looking at a painting by Da Vinci, Rachel felt her stomach grumble. She looked at her watch, it was noon, 'Time for some lunch', she thought and headed downstairs towards the cafeteria.  
  
Just as she was about to enter, Chris came out. They both stared at each other for a minute, obviously surprised to see one another. Finally they burst out in laughter because they must look like idiots, standing in the doorway like frozen.  
  
"Hey. I didn't expect to see you here. What are you up too?", Chris finally said. He carried a bag with bagels and a cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm visiting my museum again. I haven't been here for so long, It's amazing how much it has changed since my last visit. I need to catch up on some of the new exhibitions and after two hours of wandering around, I decided it's time for a break, so I ended up here," she pointed at the cafeteria which was pretty crowded by now. After all it was lunchtime and all the hungry visitors came in. "If I take a look at that line, though I guess I'm gonna be starved by the time I get some food."  
  
"Well, I can offer you a bagel and am willing to share my coffee with you, if that would satisfy your hunger."  
  
"Mmh, I guess it's definitely a start. A girl needs to eat, you know." Chris smiled at her and together they strolled to his office. After a few minutes they arrived, Rachel took the cup of coffee, so he had one hand free to unlock the door.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool. I always wondered how it looked like backstage." She entered his office which was full of all different kinds of artefacts. Papyrus rolls were spread out on one table, jewellery on the next.  
  
"Sorry, this place is a mess. I wasn't prepared for a visitor." Chris quickly cleaned up a chair, so Rachel could sit down. Carefully he folded the papyrus and put them away. Rachel looked around with big eyes. Usually she could only see the artefacts behind class-cases, but here they were directly in front of her. A necklace caught her attention.  
  
"May I touch it?"  
  
"Of course. Go ahead, it won't bite." While Chris was looking for some plates to put the bagels on, Rachel picked up the necklace and turned it in her hand.  
  
"What does that symbol mean?"  
  
"It's the eye-of-the-horus. A very powerful symbol. Usually the eye was painted on boats and other objects in need of divine protection. Jewelled copies of the eye were placed with the dead and painted on sarcophagi."  
  
"Why is it called the eye-of-the-horus, though?"  
  
"Well, during his battle with Set to avenge the murder of his father, Osiris, Horus' eye was plucked out and torn apart. After his victory, the eye was pieced together by Thoth who added a small bit of magic to make up for the 1/64th of a piece that was missing. You can find this symbol pretty often in our modern culture."  
  
"That's true. I was always wondering what it meant. Thanks." Rachel still held the necklace in her hand. "Why didn't you display it in the exhibition?"  
  
"I don't know. For some reason I thought it wouldn't look good behind a class-case." Chris held two plates in his hand and smiled at her. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It was hard for him to be in one room with this woman without being attracted to her. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Chris had never met a woman like her before, he had never believed in love at first sight and now…  
  
"Ok. Lets have some lunch. I'm starving!" Rachel took a plate and sat down on the chair. Chris took the other and sat next to her, although he didn't feel hungry anymore he took a bit out of his bagel.  
  
"You know that you have the most fascinating job? This is so cool. I just love this place so much. To work here must be paradise. Would you hand me the coffee, please?"  
  
"I love it too. It's my life. I always knew that I wanted to become an archaeologist. This job here is a dream come true for me." Chris turned around and took the cup of coffee and handed it to Rachel.  
  
When Rachel took the cup, she noticed his injury. "Where did you get that scar from?"  
  
"That's a long story." Chris looked at his hand.  
  
"I don't mind hearing long stories…" Rachel sat back in her chair.  
  
Chris told her all about how he picked up the necklace one day and couldn't let go of it anymore. He even told her about his visions with the statue and how he sometimes almost passed out. Actually he never thought he would tell anyone but now it seemed like a normal thing to do. Rachel listened closely, taking in every word.  
  
"You know this is strange, because sometimes I feel like someone's choking me. Than I can hardly breath anymore and I feel sick. Sometimes this gets so bad, that I start to panic and I feel like I'm…"  
  
"…suffocating." Chris said, finishing her sentence.  
  
"Yes." Rachel stared at Christopher, holding one hand up to her throat. Suddenly he pulled at her chair, drawing her closer towards him. He stroked her hand and than her throat. Making his way up, he reached her cheek and let his hand slip around her neck. He slowly pulled her closer to his face and this time Rachel didn't dug away, she couldn't. The next moment she felt his lips on hers. Still shy at first, not daring to go further, Chris kissed her softly on the mouth. It was a harmless kiss, their lips barely touching. He drew back and looked at her. Without saying a word she took his face into her hands and pulled him in again. This time the kiss was more demanding, allowing the feelings they had suppressed all this time, they lost themselves in a passionate embrace.  
  
They completely forgot their surroundings and at that moment Rachel knew that this was the man she was destined to be with. She got up from her chair and sat down on Chris' lap and started to unbutton his shirt while letting her hands slip over his bare chest. Following this offer Chris reached behind her back to unzip her dress.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Gillian came in. Quickly Chris and Rachel let go of each other, looking at her in shock.  
  
"Oh my god." Gillian said, not believing the scenario in front of her. "This isn't true, tell me that this isn't happening." Rachel turned around and zipped up her dress again, while Chris tried to button up his shirt.  
  
"Gillian, I…." Chris wanted to say something but couldn't, there was really no sense in denying what had just happened.  
  
"I'm…. sorry. This is my fault, Gillian. I'm the one who made a move on her. I'm..." he carefully stepped closer towards her and reached for her hand.  
  
Gillian angrily brushed him off. "Do not touch me. Don't ever touch me again." The next moment Gillian slapped Chris hard in the face. He automatically held his hand up to his cheek which began to burn. Looking into Gillian's eyes, he saw tears slowly streaming out. "I can't believe you guys did this to me. I loved you Chris! I gave you everything I had to give. And you Rachel, you are my best friend. How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Gillian, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. It…it just happened." Rachel also walked towards her and tried to put her arms around Gillian to give her some comfort, but Gillian also brushed her off, swirled around and stormed out of the office.  
  
Chris let out a sigh and dropped his head. "I should go after her." The next moment he left the office as well, leaving Rachel by herself.  
  
Gillian had already reached the exit of the museum. She just headed down the stairs when Chris finally caught up to her. Out of breath he reached for her arm.  
  
"Gillian, listen I…." Gillian turned around and looked first sharply at his hand on her arm and than at him. Chris quickly let go of her. "Gill, I'm sorry. I don't know why it happened, it just did."  
  
"I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of my sight." Gillian said before running off across the street, but Chris didn't give up that easily. He followed her, his eyes focused on Gillian he didn't pay any attention to the traffic. Too late he heard the honking of the bus which came up the street, too late he turned around to see it coming straight at him, too late he was able to jump out of its way to run into the other direction. The bus caught him in the middle of his motion, hitting him hard. The brakes screamed out loud and the next minute the bus stopped, but it was too late. Chris was thrown a few meters into the air and landed hard on the asphalt.  
  
"Oh, my god! CHRIS!" Gillian ran from the other side of the street towards Chris who was laying lifeless on the street. A small crowd started to gather around him, staring at him in shock. Gillian shoved the people aside, trying to get through to him. She kneeled down beside him, touching his cheek and softly shaking his body.  
  
"Christopher, can you hear me? Chris?" He didn't respond. Blood streamed down his face, he had a deep wound at his head. His right arm looked like it was broken. Gillian leaned down to see if he was still breathing. She put her hand on his heart and felt a weak pulse.  
  
"Can somebody call a doctor?" She screamed out to the crowd around her. Finally somebody picked out his cell-phone to dial 911.  
  
In the meanwhile Rachel had also left the museum. At the sight in front of her she froze in shock. She wanted to go down the stairs but wasn't able to move. The next moment she heard the sirens of the ambulance. Than it all happened very fast. The crowd parted to let the doctors get through to Chris. They examined him briefly and put him on a stretcher. Two minutes later they climbed back into their car and headed downtown to the hospital.  
  
Rachel followed them with her eyes until they disappeared around the corner. As she looked back on the street, she saw Gillian still sitting there, looking around helplessly. Her shirt was stained with Chris' blood. Finally Rachel got control over her feet again and ran quickly to Gillian.  
  
"Oh, god Rachel. This is all my fault…", she covered her face with her dirty hands.  
  
"No, no don't say that Gillian." Comforting Rachel closed her arms around Gillian who wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore.  
  
In the meanwhile the police had also arrived. Two officers began to question the witnesses. It would take a while until Rachel and Gillian would be able to go to the hospital.  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Every Story Is A Love Story

Part XII: Every Story Is A Love Story  
  
One hour later Rachel and Gillian finally made it to the hospital. Rachel had also called David who met up with them in front of the building.  
  
"Hey, what happened? Is he alright?" David threw away his cigarette he had just lit up.  
  
"We don't know, David. We weren't able to get here faster, the police had a lot of questions." Rachel was holding the hand of Gillian who was still sobbing. Rachel knew she had to be strong for her.  
  
They headed directly to the reception in the emergency room to ask for Chris. The lady told them to sit down and that she couldn't pass out any information.  
  
The next hours seemed to pass by like days. Finally a doctor came up to them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Callahan. Are you relatives of Mr. Stephens?"  
  
"No, this is his girlfriend and I work for him. This is also a friend of his." Rachel felt Gillian's eyes on her as David introduced her. Little did he know.  
  
"How is he doing?" Gillian asked wiping away her tears with a torn tissue.  
  
"Well, unfortunately he got injured very badly…. I'm very sorry, but it really doesn't look good for him. We are doing everything within our powers, but we don't know if he'll make it through this night."  
  
"No…" Gillian held her hand up to her heart and gasped for air. She began to sway and the next moment she collapsed. David was just able to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
"You two go and look for your friend, we will take care of her, don't worry. He's in room 3 down the floor." The doctor took Gillian out of David's arm and pointed into the direction of the room. Rachel and David exchanged a worried look but than reluctantly headed down the floor. They didn't talk until they arrived. Rachel held her breath as David opened the door to Chris' room. Slowly they stepped in and walked up to his bed. At his sight Rachel's eyes also filled up with tears. He looked horrible. His face was pale and scratched, his arms and chest were bandaged and a monitor beeped in the rhythm of his weak heartbeat.  
  
They both stood there for a moment until Rachel finally stepped closer and laid one hand on Chris' forehead. There was no response.  
  
"I… I don't think I can stand this. I'm…I'm going to be sick." With these words David held one hand up to his mouth and ran out of the room. Now Rachel couldn't hold back her tears anymore and began crying out loud. Covering her head in his blanket she sat on his bed for a while. Suddenly she felt a hand move up to her head. Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Hey." He said weakly.  
  
"Hey." Rachel tried to smile at him, but failed. The tears came back, she just couldn't control them anymore.  
  
"Shh… it's not as bad as it looks." Chris tried to joke. He lifted his hand to wipe away her tears, but it wouldn't obey him.  
  
"Oh god, Chris. What have we done?"  
  
"This is only my fault, I should have paid more attention. I'm so sorry." He was interrupted by a bad cough. His face grimacing in pain he tried to gain control again. Rachel looked at the monitor, his heart began to beat faster. She once again put her hand on his forehead to calm him down.  
  
"Chris, I'm here, right next to you. Can you feel me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you earlier. I know I promised too, but this world is so big. I tried too, so many times, I really tried too, but I just couldn't find you fast enough…," another coughing attack broke his sentence.  
  
"Don't talk too much. You should rest a little. Everything's going to be alright, I promise."  
  
"No, listen. I know now what my visions meant. I understand everything. I know who I am, who I was and I know who you are…. Aida." He looked deep into her eyes and at that moment she also understood everything. This was the man she should have been with. This was her fate. Her Radames.  
  
"Gods in heaven, this can't be true…," she bent down to hold him even more closely. "You found me again, only to leave me. This cannot be, Radames. This just cannot be. Why is God torturing us like this?"  
  
"I don't know, my love. I don't know. Remember what I told you when we died?"  
  
"There'll be not ties of time and space to bind us." Rachel spoke silently.  
  
"Yes, and no horizons we shall not pursue. I'm going to leave this world's misfortunes far behind me again, Aida but you will live this time. Like you should have back than."  
  
"I don't want to without you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, but you have to live. I will be watching you and I will be waiting for you. This time I'm not going to loose you again. I will be close to you and I'll be there for you. Promise me you live on, Aida. Promise me…," suddenly the beat on the monitor slowed down and Chris began to breath harder.  
  
"No, don't. Radames. Don't! I need you. Stay with me! I love you! Radames! Chris!" Rachel shook him, but Chris started to fade away. The beat got slower and slower.  
  
"Promise me…," he whispered one more time before his pulse came to a final beat.  
  
"I promise you, my love. I promise you." Rachel whispered back as she slowly leaned forward to kiss his mouth.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The End 


End file.
